THE LAST JOB Los fantasmas de Carthage
by 3R
Summary: Carthage, Missouri 9 de noviembre de 2019. "El "Roadhouse Tribute" tenía la foto del original, destruido hacía doce años, colgada tras la barra. Y tenía una mesa, con dos sillas, en la esquina más protegida y privilegiada."


_¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo será el final? ¿quién será el último en caer? Jo nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción quizás porque... sin porqué, es una pavisosa creída... Da igual. Esto surgió de la mente de mi gemelo oscuro un rato que estaba de buen humor. así que aquí os dejo su relato y su ficha técnica:_

_THE LAST JOB  
Autor: El gemelo oscuro  
Es un Only Bros, o quizás debería decir "Only one bro..."  
Calificación: PC  
Resumen:Pues es exactamente el título, se podría considerar un Death Fic.  
Estado: completo  
Descargo de responsabilidades: Asumo toda la responsabilidad y estoy muy orgulloso de hacer ésto... Ah, ya, que no es eso, no todos los personajes son míos Bla, bla, bla..._

* * *

**The Last Job (Los Fantasmas de Carthage)**

**Carthage, Missouri ****9 de noviembre de 2019**

El bar fue abierto en la calle Chestnut cinco años atrás. Más que el típico restaurante de pueblo para trabajadores que se toman su café o almuerzan, daba la impresión de ser uno de esos locales que aún existían a lo largo de las carreteras secundarias del país.

El "Roadhouse Tribute" era como tantos otros bares de "cazadores", y sus clientes (salvo algún despistado ocasional, o algún grupo de moteros en tránsito) eran como todos los clientes de este tipo de establecimientos.

Éste tenía dos propietarios, cazadores retirados, como casi todos los propietarios de bares de este tipo. Lo abrieron cuando decidieron que su papel como cazadores había concluido, después de un par de errores trágicos que estuvieron a punto de acabar con el mundo.

Como en todos los bares de cazadores, el "Roadhouse Tribute" tenía la foto del original, destruido hacía doce años, colgada tras la barra. Y tenía una mesa, con dos sillas, en la esquina más protegida y privilegiada. Una mesa con dos sillas destinada a los cazadores muertos, y que ninguno de los presentes en el lugar ocuparía, ni siquiera los dueños del bar, era algo que todo cazador sabía, y que todo cazador respetaba.

Otra regla era no ser curiosos con los recién llegados. Por eso nadie se fijó en el forastero hasta que flagrantemente tomó asiento en el lugar vedado. Los parroquianos a una clavaron su mirada en el hombre delgado y pálido que observaba la silla vacía con una enigmática sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada, en unos segundos todos los clientes del bar, salvo un par de cazadores novatos, volvieron a sus asuntos. Sólo quedaba uno que pudiera sentarse ahí con todo el derecho a hacerlo. Una leyenda, alguien a quien los propietarios del bar temían volver a encontrar. Y había hecho su aparición, finalmente.

Los dos cazadores novatos no conocían al recién llegado. Posiblemente se habían iniciado en el oficio mucho después que el hombre de negro desapareciera nadie sabe dónde, convirtiéndose en leyenda.

- Oye amigo, ese sitio no es para ti, es el lugar dónde se rinde homenaje a los cazadores muertos – dijo uno de los muchachos. El otro apoyó las palabras de su amigo mostrando al hombre de negro una espada corta que llevaba al cinto – Eh, estoy hablando contigo amigo.

- Eres nuevo en el negocio, ¿verdad chico? – dijo suavemente el recién llegado.

Walt Lo Flynn palideció al reconocer al forastero, el camarero cruzó una mirada aterrada con su socio Roy Dabb, que igual de asustado que él no sabía cómo debía actuar o qué hacer.

- Walt, dile al tipo éste que no debe sentarse ahí – pidió el joven cazador de la espada al camarero

- Andrew, deja en paz al señor – musitó el aludido con la boca seca escuchando una voz ronca resonando en sus recuerdos "Volveré, y cuando lo haga estaré muy cabreado"

- Hola Walt – sonrió burlonamente el hombre de quién se habían escondido durante casi diez años.

- Hola Dean – vaciló el camarero - ¿Te pongo algo? Invita la casa

- Una cerveza, sólo si tu y Roy os sentáis conmigo

Lo Flynn tragó saliva "En seguida".

Los dos jóvenes se resistían a aceptar que el recién llegado tuviese el derecho a ocupar ese sitio. Era lo primero que te decían cuando empezabas a formar parte de ese mundillo. Era algo sagrado. Habían llegado a presenciar auténticas peleas, incluso habían tomado parte en ellas, porque algún pueblerino o algún motero se había creído con el derecho de sentarse allí.

Pero si el resto de cazadores, algunos tan veteranos como los propietarios del local, ni siquiera habían alzado la mirada ante el tal Dean, sólo podía ser porque se tratara de algún cazador famoso.

- ¿Has venido por ella, Winchester? – Sabine Gath se acercó a la mesa – creí que habías muerto

- Si – Dean Winchester se retrepó en la silla, Roy y Walt trajeron las cervezas y acercaron un taburete - ¿nos acompañas Sabine?

- Sigo siendo supersticiosa Dean, beberemos juntos cuando estés vivo – replicó la cazadora – me ha gustado verte, pero éste trabajo es demasiado, incluso para ti.

Los dos jóvenes seguían pegados a la mesa. Aunque su actitud había cambiado radicalmente. Estaban frente a una leyenda, ¿qué cazador no había oído hablar de los Winchester? Hacía seis años que nadie había visto a ese hombre. Ellos habían creído (hasta ese día) que era una leyenda, tan fantástica como el mito del Rey Arturo o las leyendas homéricas.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara muchachos? – les espetó el rubio cazador

- No señor Winchester, lo sentimos señor Winchester – se apresuraron a responder - ¿podríamos acompañarle en este trabajo?

- Yo cazo solo chicos – echó una mirada burlona a los dueños del bar – además, mis experiencias con antiguos aprendices no son lo que se dicen satisfactorias, ¿no Roy, Walt?

Cuando los dos muchachos volvieron a su asiento Dabb y Lo Flynn se inclinaron hacia el legendario cazador. "Creímos que hacíamos lo correcto, Dean" Murmuró Roy como una disculpa, "entonces no sabíamos…"

- No he venido a vengarme Roy, has escuchado a Sabine, vengo por trabajo

- Si necesitas ayuda, sólo dilo, es lo menos que podemos hacer – susurró roncamente Walt – Sabine tiene razón, éste trabajo te supera hasta a ti, pero después de lo que hicimos…

- No importa, ya nada importa – la verde y fría mirada del Winchester se clavó en la foto del antiguo Roadhouse – este es mi último trabajo

Cuando salió del bar nadie le siguió. A nadie se le ocurrió ocupar la silla que había abandonado. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la zona que los "civiles" creían devastada por la tormenta de tornados que sacudió la zona diez años atrás.

Percibía perfectamente los miles de siluetas translúcidas y heladas que seguían su paseo como una procesión de ánimas. Ellos sabían para qué estaba allí. Paró frente a un solar en construcción, o más bien, abandonado en plena construcción.

Él podía ver la imagen de una ferretería alzándose fantasmagórica en la noche. Había llegado el momento. Sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y lo colocó en su dedo. Ella salió de la ferretería. "Hola Dean"

La multitud lo rodeó, los fantasmas se transformaron en esferas de una luz brillante, blanca, almas en su estado puro. "He venido por ellos" explicó a esa otra alma que lo observaba descubriendo las arrugas que la vida había colocado en los alrededores de los ojos y la boca del cazador.

Una a una, las almas de los que murieron a manos de Lucifer y sus secuaces se filtraron en el pecho de Dean Winchester. Sólo quedó ella "Es el momento Jo"

Había llegado el momento de irse, por fin. Había perdido demasiado, no le quedaba nada ya. Sólo la leyenda de quien no se rindió jamás.

Hacer balance de su vida hasta entonces, que lo hicieran otros, estaba mayor, se sentía viejo, había vivido más que una vida, más intensamente que cualquiera, había llorado y había reído, y ahora llegaba el momento de partir. Definitivamente, sin vuelta atrás.

Ella se acercó a él, resistiéndose a abandonar su imagen humana le acarició el rostro con su mano translúcida y lo besó en los labios.

Sus almas brotaron inmensas y puras en la noche, bañando Carthage en una luz sobrenatural que hizo comprender a los ocupantes del "Roadhouse Tribute" que Dean Winchester había terminado su último trabajo.

**FIN**


End file.
